A network may include two or more data centers, each data center may house hundreds or thousands of host devices (e.g., web servers, application servers, data servers, etc.) on a local network. Each data center network may include various network equipment (e.g., servers, switches, routers, load balancers, gateways, etc.) configured to send outgoing data from the host devices onto external networks to be routed to various destinations, and to receive incoming data from sources and route the data to various destination host devices on the data center network. Each data center network may implement a private address space according to a network protocol for routing data to endpoints on the local network. Border devices of a data center network may translate outgoing data packets from the private address space of the data center network to a network protocol used for routing packets on the external network, and translate incoming data packets from the external network communications protocol to the private address space of the data center network. The data center networks may also intercommunicate via one or more communications channels, paths, or pipes.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.